


Homesick

by monaboyd_archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-26
Updated: 2004-01-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4446872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaboyd_archivist/pseuds/monaboyd_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a challenge. Dom is feeling homesick, Billy has a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homesick

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the Monaboyd.net Archive, which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years . To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile.

Title: Homesick  
Author: leopardskinqueen  
Pairing: Dom/Billy  
Rating: PG  
Feedback: Please. This is my first RPS, so concrit is needed and loved, either here, or emailing leopardskinqueen @ hotmail. com  
Disclaimer: Never happened, utterly fictional.  
Beta by sunsetmog.  
Website: http://www.livejournal.com/users/l_s_q

 

Dom loved to watch Billy sleep.

He didn’t get a chance particularly often, but any opportunity that came up he seized upon. And tonight was one of those rare opportunities. They had a few days off for ‘family time’, and everyone else in the trailer was away for the night- Elijah with his parents, Sean with his wife and children, and Ian with Brian. Neither his nor Billy’s family were able to travel to New Zealand to visit them, and being the only ones whose family were not around had depressed both of them, leaving them feeling slightly homesick and isolated. He loved being here, and had made so many friends so quickly, but sometimes the distance from home got a bit much. Neither had felt much like doing anything, deciding to just sit around and mope together. After sitting slumped in front of the telly watching videos for a while, feeling a little sorry for themselves, Billy eventually went to bed.

So, he had a chance to watch Billy sleep, and was taking full advantage of it. Especially as he was feeling particularly lonely and homesick at the moment with nothing to do.

Dom loved the way he lay on his stomach, curling his arms around himself in an almost protective way. It was just so... Billy- unusual, but cute and endearing with it.

He was beginning to admit to himself that he had fallen for Billy, hard. Had fallen for him a few months ago. They had so much in common- similar tastes in music, films and books, and the same slightly twisted sense of humour. He had no idea how Billy felt. Probably just saw him as a friend. A very close friend, but only a friend nonetheless.

So Dom kept quiet, and contented himself with watching Billy sleep whenever he could.

Some nights, Billy lay peacefully and quietly. Others, he was restless, murmuring softly in his dreams. Tonight was one of the restless nights. Billy was tossing and turning, and muttering random words. Dom thought he caught something about flying danish pastries, and smiled to himself. Billy always seemed to have such vivid, and incredibly surreal, dreams. Again, a reflection of his quirky personality and odd sense of humour that had drawn him so strongly to the man in the first place.

Tonight though, Billy was more restless than usual, squirming about in the bed in an agitated way. Maybe those flying danish parties were more threatening in Billy’s dreams than what they seemed to an awake Dom. In fact, it seemed to be developing into a full-fledged nightmare, and Dom was beginning to wonder if he should wake him. Those unusually vivid dreams didn’t seem to be taking Billy to particularly nice places tonight.

After a few more particularly distressed whimpers, Dom decided that it really was time to wake him. He moved over to Billy’s bed, and kneeled down hesitantly. He reached out and shook him gently. Billy woke up almost immediately, gasping in surprise.

“Sorry- I was checking to see if you were all right, you seemed a bit... restless,” he finished lamely, feeling embarrassed and flustered. He hadn’t expected Billy to wake so quickly, but realised he probably shouldn’t be too surprised.

“Yeah, I was having some bloody weird dream. God knows what,” replied Billy, with a laugh.

“You did say something about danish pastries. I think you may have said they were flying.” They both laughed at the absurdity.

“What about you? Couldn’t sleep?” asked Billy, concern in his voice.

Dom shook his head. “No, just feels weird. Everyone else is off with their families, and ours are on the other side of the world. It’s just hard, y’know?”

“You forget about it, when we’re working, don’t you?” Billy, replied, nodding. “It’s when you have nothing to do you remember that... nearly everyone you care about isn’t here.”

Then Dom noticed that the atmosphere had changed. There was a tension in the air, some spark that hadn’t been there before. ‘Nearly everyone’, he had said. What had he meant by that? Their eyes met, and the tension grew even heavier between them, both almost seeming to hold their breath in anticipation.

Then, Billy reached forward and placed his hand on the back of Dom’s head, drawing him closer, and then softly pressed his lips to his. Slowly, tenderly they kissed, still with Billy lying in bed and Dom kneeling on the floor beside him. Dom reached out and started to stroke the nape of Billy’s neck, while Billy caressed Dom’s head, running his fingers through the short yet soft hair.

They continued like that for a while, the kiss slowly deepening, becoming more passionate. Suddenly, Billy broke the kiss off. Dom withdrew a little, confused and slightly hurt. Maybe Billy saw this as a mistake, wasn’t interested in him.

Then Billy smiled at him. “Why are you still on the floor?” He shifted over in the bed slightly, making room. He patted the empty bit of bed. “Please?”

Dom, didn’t need asking twice- he slipped in beside Billy quickly, grinning happily. Wrapping their arms about each other, they resumed their soft kisses, this time running their hands over each other, skimming each other’s body with caresses.

Dom was utterly bewildered, but wasn’t about to complain. This was completely unexpected, but just what he was hoping for. He allowed the wave of contentment to wash over him, lying in the older man’s arms and just going with the moment.

When they finally stopped the second time, they simply lay for awhile, stroking each others’ face. Eventually, Billy leaned forward and kissed Dom on the forehead.

“Let’s get some sleep now,” he said, smiling. “We’ll have plenty of time to carry on in the morning.” He rolled over and lay on his stomach and curled his arms in, just as he always did, and turned his head to face Dom, looking utterly gorgeous and adorable. Wrapping an arm around Billy’s shoulders, he cuddled up to him and sighed contentedly. That last remark had sounded remarkably like a promise...

Ending up in bed with an amazing guy was one way to cure homesickness, he thought to himself, as he drifted into sleep.


End file.
